


What if I helped you through heat without mating you like society expects me to

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But it doesn't happen, Dream Smp, Gen, I think their non-traditional, No Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, PLATONIC ONLY - Freeform, RAPE IS ALLUDED TO, Spitefic, Tubbo is Wilbur's adopted younger brother, War for L'manburg's Independence Era, alpha!tommy, omega!tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: Everyone knows that during heat omegas are desperate and sex-crazed and alphas can't control themselves and not breed them.This is why everyone on Dream SMP was instructed to stay on the lookout for a certain young alpha gone into a rut caused by his best friend.Meanwhile, Tommy can't believe that people thought that'd he'd do such a thing to Tubbo. And Tubbo is offended that people think they know what's best for him.
Relationships: Could this count as a QPR?, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 301
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	What if I helped you through heat without mating you like society expects me to

Wilbur’s heart dropped as he recognized why Tubbo’s scent was suddenly so strong. And worry spiked as he recognized that Tommy’s scent was worryingly calm. Like a strong, reassuring presence.

He woke up to see his adopted brother was still soundly asleep but Tommy, on the bunk beneath him, was laying back, humming along to music on his phone.

Wilbur sighed and sent a group message to the L’manburgians to expect the child to throw a fit soon, before getting up and ripping off Tommy’s headphones. “Ay! What the fuck!” Wilbur’s discomfort about the alpha and omega teens grew at just how uncharacteristically quiet Tommy was. “Tommy I need you to leave.” Wilbur said, keeping his voice equally low.

Tommy bristled. “Wha- Why?” He turned to face Tubbo’s sleeping form and then looked back at Wilbur, sternly shaking his head.

“Can I at least talk to you outside for a few minutes?” Wilbur asked.

Tommy nodded. “One sec.” He said. Placing his jukebox and playing his disc on a low volume before walking to the door, exiting once he saw Wilbur follow.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN’T STAY WITH TUBBO!?” Tommy yelled.

The rest of Wilbur’s army watched on in interest.

“When an omega reaches a certain age the- Why are you looking at me like that?” The look in question was an angry glare.

“I know what happens when omegas reach a certain age. Their body makes them try to make pups an’ shit. But I’ve stayed with Tubbo while he was in heat before-” Wilbur’s heart dropped but Tommy continued talking, “and nothing happened.”

Wilbur almost forgot to stop him from going back inside the van. Tommy stared at the hand on his arm and glared up at Wilbur. “I’m not gonna do anything to him and he’s not gonna ask me to do anything.” The alpha practically whined. Wilbur simply shook his head. 

“I’m sorry Tommy, but an alpha and omega just can’t be with each other during heat and rut. It’s dangerous. And it’d be irresponsible of me to let you. Now, come on. He can handle being separated from you for a few weeks.”

“Did you hear nothing about what I had to say- Hey” Wilbur pulled Tommy away, to which the boy nearly pulled his arm out of its socket. “I can stay with Tubbo!” Wilbur continued his efforts, with Eret helping him.

Wilbur couldn’t help but feel disturbed that they had to chase Tommy away like a feral pack of dogs. Wrestling him back from the van. They’d put him in a prison if they had one.

Wilbur gave the rest of L’manburg their orders for the day and decided to be a responsible beta and stay with Tubbo.

When Wilbur made it back into the van he stood next to Tubbo’s sleeping body. He climbed the ladder and moved the collar of his shirt. Seeing that the scent gland on Tubbo’s neck lacked marks, Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief and climbed down, but his eyes widened.

Was that- No, that couldn’t be.

Wilbur sharply inhaled Tubbo’s scent, examining every little detail. And despite no physical sign, there it was. A merged smell.

Usually, when an omega is bonded with an alpha it’s impossible to miss. And there are visual signs as well, such as a soft burgundy mark on their scent gland.

And yet Tommy and Tubbo were bonded, and Wilbur just now noticed.

* * *

Tubbo woke up in a confused haze. He was all sweaty, blankets uncomfortably sticking to his body and a nauseating swirl of heat in his stomach. Simultaneously, everything was cold and all the contact from the blanket was not enough. He groaned, leaning into the blankets.

“Oh,” he blinked ,“Am I in heat?” He let out a groan as he realized that yes, he was in heat. All the excitement in the forming of L’manburg, training, and battling had caused him to forget his heat was coming up, and he’d forgotten to even buy suppressants.

Fear bubbled up like lava in his chest.

Unlike in Hypixel, people wouldn’t be friendly or forgiving toward him here. Dream and Sapnap burning his house clearly demonstrated that.

Wait, where was everyone?

Tubbo whined as he sat up, clenching his blankets as his oversensitive body ached.

“Hey, Tubbo.” Wilbur said. “Hey.” Tubbo said, suppressing a nervous chuckle. He noticed the jukebox softly playing Cat and some of the heat fueled anxiety faded. Tommy’s scent gently radiating from it.

Before he could even ask for the alpha, Wilbur spoke, sounding like a concerned parent, “you and Tommy are bonded.”

“Hm?” Tubbo asked. “What do- …What do you mean?”

When someone’s bonded doesn’t that like, mean, they’re married? Or have had sex? Tubbo’s read enough fanfics to probably know how that happens. He and Tommy haven’t done anything like that.

“You keep giving off part of Tommy’s scent.” Tubbo flinched, heart beating faster. Wilbur did not sound happy.

“I am? I…” Tubbo froze. He wanted to lay back down. He wanted to ask Wilbur to get his phone. But he didn’t want to appear to be avoiding the subject.

“I-I don’t know how.. Yeah, I have no idea how that would’ve happened.”

Wilbur looked very confused but huffed. “Is there anything I should get for you? ‘Cause, look, I want you to know that I’m here for you. You can trust me, Tubbo. You can trust me.”

“Tommy…” Tubbo mumbled as he laid down.

“No Tubbo. I can’t get you Tommy. He’s an alpha.” Wilbur said, exasperated.

“Oh right,” Tubbo thought. That’s a thing.

“Tubbo, it’s very dangerous to let Tommy near you right now, surely you know th-”

“Wilbur-”

“Alphas and omegas just don’t think right during heat or ru-”

“WILBUR!” The beta snapped his mouth shut. Tubbo couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever yelled at him like this.

Tubbo’s eyes began to water and he felt like letting out a sob. He couldn’t tell you why.

“Wilbur, I- I had my first heat in SkyWars.” Wilbur’s eyes widened and Tubbo felt nauseous as he realized what he must be thinking. He was thinking Tommy assaulted him. Or was going to. Tubbo, his little brother, was sick and alone as he presented, and he couldn’t even turn to his best friend.

“Tubbo I’m so sorry-”

“Tommy didn’t do anything to me.” Tubbo couldn’t help but smile fondly as he remembered Tommy frantically rushing to get anything Tubbo wanted. And how Tommy stiffened and worriedly looked at Tubbo when he’d asked for Tommy to lay with him. And how they made it through the weeks with the most sexual thing to happen being Tubbo getting his heat in the first place.

“Nothing happened. He just helped me like anyone else would. He wasn’t aggressive, he didn’t inappropriately touch me,” Tubbo growled and clenched his sheets, “and I didn’t act like a whore and beg him to fuck me.”

The room was silent for a moment. Wilbur opened his mouth to speak but closed it, searching for the words.

“I-I can’t risk it, Tubbo.”

Tubbo laid down and turned his back to the elder without a word.

Lonliness, discomfort, overstimulation somehow tied together with under stimulation plagued Tubbo.

He missed having someone to brush his hair or rub his back to distract from the throbbing, empty feeling. He missed having someone or something to make him laugh too hard to give in to primal instincts telling him to whine and submit and begged to be filled.

But now he could only whimper alone in the dark. Treated like a mental asylum patient rather than someone going through a natural but rough cycle. Treated like someone who didn’t know what would make him happy.

Tubbo jolted up like a deer in headlights, almost hitting the top of the van when the door opened and the scent of cola drifted in and Tubbo wanted to jump onto Tommy so badly but he let himself fall back into his pillow and breathe the fresh scent of his friend in relief.

“Tubbo, come on you stupid bitch we have to go.” Tommy said, tugging Tubbo’s arm. Tubbo groaned when Tommy let go so he could climb down the ladder. Tommy glanced at Tubbo’s slick and sweat covered clothes and blinked. “One sec,” Tommy said, and oh god he was going into rut.

Tubbo crossed his arms, just focusing on Cat and anything but the swirling heat in his gut.

A minute later and Tommy walked back to the bedroom with a bag of clothes. “Ok come with me and be quiet, this is a rescue operation.” Tubbo had to stifle a giggle.

* * *

“Could you stop stumbling around like you’re drunk, Tubbo?” Tommy spat. “‘M tired.” Tubbo mumbled. “Well, come on, we’ve made it."

Tubbo rubbed his bleary eyes and saw Tommy’s house. “Yeah, ‘cause people definitely won't find us here. No one would ever suspect it.” Tubbo said sarcastically and walked inside.

And then they walked further inside to a portion of the house that either new or Tubbo just never bothered to look at.

“Where are we going?” Tubbo asked.

Tommy grinned, “you’ll see.” 

Tubbo gasped at the familiar buzzing of bees.

Tommy led him into a door and Tubbo was presented with room that had one glass wall overlooking the prime path and showing a view of the horizon. The room had a pond, flowers, bees, and next to the door was a smaller room with several soft blankets and pillows piled around.

Tubbo turned around and squeezed the alpha. “Thank you.”

Tommy huffed. “Just go change you clingy bitch.”

* * *

Tommy blinked awake as the door he was sat against opened. “Can you come lay with me?”

Tommy knew Tubbo was just asking because rut was keeping him from sleeping soundly. (Was his scent being so distressing he was keeping Tubbo awake as well? The thought caused a pang of guilt.) He didn’t have the energy to argue.

Tommy laid at the edge of the nest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

At dawn, Wil came to Tommy’s house to see the two resting peacefully together.

The most the beta felt was shame at not realizing Tommy would give up so easily. He also felt guilt at seeing how much calmer Tubbo was compared to when he was in the van.

He left without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> No puppies were conceived after the events of this fic.


End file.
